


Staying Young through Breeding

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brainwashing, Breeding, F/M, Himbo, Hypnosis, Impregnation, bimbo, bimbofication, himbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Upon discovering that Naruto's Nine Tails Chakra can restore her youth during a checkup, Tsunade starts abusing it, leaving her looking younger and the boy growing dumber to compensate. It doesn't take long for his friends to find out, far too late to do anything about it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Staying Young through Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

A few sweatdrops ran down the yellow-haired Shinobi's head as he carefully eyed the nearly-shattered wall right beside his head. "O-Oi, Granny Tsunade, you could've killed me with that punch..." His tone was wavering, almost quivering as his teeth clacked together out of instinct.  
  
The blonde medical ninja cracked her knuckles as she stepped towards the medical table in the middle of the room. "Oh grow up, Naruto. I was just testing your reflexes. Who knows, maybe Jiraiya had gotten sloppy and outright made you worse than when you left the village two years ago." Tsunade cracked a little smile. Just a little. "Besides, if you hadn't dodged it, then you would've just gotten healed up while I was doing a few checkups on you. Now lay down so I can start giving your body a look through."  
  
"Now I understand all of the horror stories Pervy Sage told me about you..." The exhausted-looking Shinobi blinked as he climbed onto the table, twitching slightly as he noticed the glare still lurking in the new Hokage's eye.  
  
Things had changed a lot ever since he left. His friends had managed to graduate to higher ranks, and most of them had grown up in each their own way. Meanwhile, Naruto himself had basically just trained with the pervert he called a mentor for two years, just to get enough strength to get his friend back. Not that it mattered too much at the moment. Tsunade needed to give his body a few checkups to ensure that his chakra flow wasn't abnormal and that his body was in the top condition that Jiraiya had bragged about.  
  
"Now then..." Tsunade let the chakra in her body gather at her palms as she slowly slid them down and across the younger man's body, closing her eyes as she focused on the flow of the body... before opening them once again. "I can't get a good connection, your clothes are in the way. Strip down, then we can move on."  
  
"S-Stri-" Naruto tried to briefly interject, only for the older woman to clench her fist in response. "Alright alright, I'll take it off just give me a moment!" He shouted, unzipping his top and throwing his clothes to the side of the table, crossing his arms as he was left nearly naked. The only thing still left covered by something was his crotch, boxers snugly cradling his nuts.  
  
The older blonde woman nodded with a soft smile as she returned to her little procedure, gradually sliding her hands up and down the boy's body as she carefully let the chakra in her hands regulate the flow of his own. Bit by bit, she became more familiar with the contents of the boy's body, nodding a little to herself in the process...  
  
This time, a jolt shot through her body. Some malicious chakra started pouring up her arm, malignant red energies slowly but surely consuming her body as a wave of sickness overwhelmed her. Her breathing grew sparse as she tried to suppress the flow...  
  
The way she felt her body suddenly balloon outward, ever slightly, brought a pause to her procedure. The energies stopped pouring into her as she gave herself a look over, finding herself at a mild loss for words.  
  
Her body had regained bits of its youth. Sure, she was already pretty youthful due to her mastery of the medical arts, but her tits didn't sag anywhere near as much as they previously did. And yet, they maintained the size, knocking her up a cup or two in the process. Her hips likewise widened as they had in the past, and she could feel a distinct trail of something wet slowly pouring down her thigh.  
  
Tsunade was left with a lot of questions, and the answers to said questions laid in the young man's body. He hadn't even noticed something had gone wrong, given the glazed expression on his face. If anything, he seemed... far too tranquil.  
  
The older blonde waved a hand in front of Naruto's face, and yet he didn't seem to react. It was as if he was paralyzed or perhaps even asleep with his eyes open and unfocused. "Naruto, what are you doing..?" The Hokage muttered to herself as she reached up to her chest, pushing her fingers into both breasts for just a moment.  
  
The pleasure of playing with her younger tits sent a shock through her body once more, this one composed of nothing but that reinvigorated sensation of arousal. It left Tsunade on her knees as she tried to regain her composure, her breath brushing up against the side of the young Shinobi's side...  
  
If this was what happened by just absorbing a little of that strange Chakra... then...  
  
The older lady paused as she looked down at the dazed boy once more, before audibly swallowing her spittle. She had to give her theory another shot. It couldn't just be a fluke, right? There surely wasn't anything wrong with the boy at all, which meant that she could just continue her procedure and be done before he'd become fully aware of his surroundings once more, right?  
  
That's what Tsunade quietly rationalized within her mind as she returned her hands onto the near-naked boy's stomach, only for the invasive Chakra to flow straight back into her arms once more. This time, she did not struggle. She hadn't at all planned to do so, merely intending to see how invasive or how potentially dangerous the red Chakra was.  
  
As she felt the warmth and the pleasure from the red aura consume her body once more, she could visibly feel her body losing its age. Seconds passed by as the wrinkles hidden away by her illusion slowly smoothed out, giving her even cleaner and beautiful skin than she already had. Her fingers, the most used part of her body, tightened up as loose and old skin rejuvenated before her very eyes. She could feel every little pore on the younger man's body as she slid her fingertips along his torso, a smirk slowly creeping onto her face.   
  
She had a rough idea of what the true nature of the Chakra was. The Nine-Tailed Fox that was sealed within the boy's abdomen. Since the flow of that malignant Chakra that had managed to rewind her body's clock seemed to intensify every time she put her hands on the boy's abdomen, perhaps the Chakra from the beast was leaking out?  
  
Given her duty as a Hokage, she really should be properly sealing that awful being up to ensure that it wouldn't run loose. But... perhaps making use of its side effects wasn't such a bad idea. After all, the boy seemed to not be affected by the way she sapped Chakra from him, while she experienced all of the benefits of the Fox's Chakra with none of the hassle.  
  
Surely he wouldn't mind if she kept quiet about his seal having a little leak. She was the closest thing to a grandmother that he had, so he usually didn't question her judgment. Something that Naruto would quickly grow to regret as the days would pass on by.  
  
The eerie grin on Tsunade's face shimmered within the medical room as she continued her procedure...  
  
\---  
  
A few days later, the Konoha 11 as they were called, had gathered in the outskirts of the Village as they decided to use some time to catch the blonde Shinobi up on current happenings and such.  
  
Or rather, that's what they would've done if not for the fact that they couldn't quite muster up a proper reaction to their old friend's current look.  
  
After several days' worth of being treated extensively by Tsunade, who had given the excuse that the treatments acted like a different sort of training, the blonde Shinobi looked just a little bit out of it. Every time his eyes tried to focus on something, he'd end up looking like a deer in the headlights with how little he truly focused on it. And that was just his eyes. His physique seemed strangely buffer as if he had been working out in secret. Nothing too excessive since his muscles didn't poke through his tracksuit at this point, but it was still noticeable whenever you brushed up against him.   
  
His friends muttered amongst themselves, gathered in their usual set of three. Their whispers weren't exactly hard to make out, but in Naruto's current state it would be awfully difficult for him to put two and two together.  
  
"Y'know, was Naruto ever so dumb-looking?" The weapons expert Tenten whispered to her two male friends, who each shook their heads.  
  
"He was stupid, yes, but he didn't look the part as much as he does now." The Jonin Neji affirmed as he crossed his arms, seemingly disappointed that one of his rivals had been reduced to a simpleton over a few years.  
  
"He was never stupid, never dumb in the slightest! He was always infused with the energy of Konoha's youth!" Lee enthusiastically shouted, prompting everyone, except for the blonde being whispered about, to glare towards him for being so loud.  
  
"Maybe he's just hungry, I kinda looked like that when my stomach was all empty." The well-rounded Choji replied, only to get briefly chopped across the back of his neck by his blonde teammate.  
  
"You've seen what he can eat, this is hardly normal even by hunger standards. Shikamaru, what do you think?" The blonde Ino admonished her teammate, only to narrow her eyes as the laziest of the trio was already leaving the gathering...  
  
"Doesn't concern me. The Hokage's already had her paws on him, there should be nothing wrong with him." The smartest of the bunch, Shikamaru, plainly just left the gathering like that...  
  
The insect-using Shino pushed his shades up as he followed behind Shikamaru, not bothering to address the blonde man considering he wasn't even fully aware of anything at this point.  
  
The dog-taming Kiba looked to the black-haired Hyuuga girl, one of the few people still remaining at the gathering, before just sighing and taking off on Akamaru.  
  
All that was left at this point were the Pink-haired Sakura and the aforementioned Hinata, both of whom had a personal stake in the young man's well-being.  
  
"Alright, Naruto. Fess up. What have you been doing for all these years? Turning into a brainless dolt with no real self-control?" The strong medical trainee grabbed her teammate by the collar as she hoisted him into the air, yet the violent action didn't earn her any reaction from the young man...  
  
"I 'unno what you're trying to say, Sakura. I'm totally fine..." The witless lad muttered as he was dropped onto the ground, his well-sculpted ass meeting the soil below in the process.  
  
The formerly shy Hinata stepped close to the one she crushed on as she kneeled down onto her knees before planting her hands on his shoulders. "Naruto... You can tell us if something's wrong. You're not yourself, you've been so quiet ever since we got here..." Her voice was dripping with concern for the man she loved, and that concern was enough to pierce through the hazy-minded young man's indifference...  
  
The light in Naruto's eyes was gradually returning as he listened to the black-haired girl worry about him, prompting him to rub at his cheek a little with his pointer finger. "W-Well, maybe something is wrong after all... But don't worry, Hinata. Granny Tsunade's been keeping her eyes on me, I'm sure she'd be able to figure that stuff out." His tone, although reminiscent of his old and always cheerful one, seemed to lack a little of the genuine energy. Just a smidge.  
  
"For your sake, you'd better be right. I don't want you troubling Lady Tsunade more than you already are." Sakura shot at the grounded boy, only to sigh as she too kneeled and patted him on the back. "Come on, Naruto. Talk to her and get this over with. Then I'll buy us ramen and everything will be back to normal."  
  
The young blonde nodded, more of his original energy returning as his former crush showed a little of her vulnerable side. "Alright, you can count on me!" The smiles on both girls' faces as he seemingly returned to normal were truly a delight... but they had no idea that his words would soon prove to be anything but true.  
  
They also had no idea of just how low Tsunade would sink to regain the youth that she had lost over those long years, and how desperate she'd turn if her meal ticket tried to resist.  
  
\---  
  
The thought-lacking young man stood outside of the Hokage's office, shifting a little from side to side. Now that his two female friends, his only sources of reason at this point, were not with him... He seemed more like his previous self. A little absent-minded, a little dull-eyed and generally lacking in any kind of spark.  
  
Some part of his original self tried to push upward as he snapped back to reality, before knocking on the door and awaiting an answer as a good boy should. What he saw once the door opened, however, put a pause on his mind. He could not find the words that he needed, as he stared straight ahead at a bombshell he inadvertently had created.  
  
In front of him, leaning against the doorframe, stood Granny Tsunade. Only, she was hardly anywhere close to a 'Granny' any longer. He could feel that the usual illusion that she put herself under had been completely dispelled since there was no kind of residual Chakra emanating off her form. So all of her current attractiveness must be genuine. 100% youthful beauty... He couldn't wrap his weakened mind around the prospect, but he could still just stare straight ahead with a little bit of drool running down his chin.  
  
Her hips, already impressive when they were under that illusion, had now tightened up in all the right ways while still growing wider to ensure a permanently fertile look. He could just imagine pushing his head up against one of them, only for his head to be dwarfed by the newfound size. Her ass had grown to match as well, to the point where he could see the rejuvenated elder's asscheeks spilling out behind her as she breathed, the doughy flesh jiggling with every passing second.  
  
Naruto's glazed look didn't waver as he felt his pants tighten around his rapidly hardening bulge. His stare wandered further upward as he skipped over her completely flat stomach, a far cry from the slightest bit of pudge she usually hid underneath her clothes.   
  
Then, his eyes met the two melons that Tsunade was more commonly known for, given her tendency to show them off. Not only were they bare for the world to see, but both of them had grown at least a couple of cups. Both were bigger than footballs, and much more enthralling given the way they too swayed side to side...  
  
Finally, his eyes reached the Hokage's face... and immediately, his gaze grew even more unfocused. After all, he was looking into her beautiful eyes. Those enthralling, wonderful eyes of hers. They weren't even truly hypnotic, he was just so guided by his own libido that he imagined that they were.  
  
"My my, Naruto. It's not even check-up time, and you've decided to stop by?" Tsunade chuckled as she grabbed ahold of his collar, smirking as she shut the door behind him while pulling him inside. The rough movement inadvertently making it easier for the young himbo to think clearly once more... which just made him that much more embarrassed over the situation at hand.  
  
"H-Hey, wait a moment Granny Tsunade..." He murmured a little in the midst of his manhandling before he was rather rudely tossed onto her table, prompting a groan from him as the wood beneath started to squeak from the force.   
  
As his mind started to piece together what was happening, his eyes once again fell upon his 'Granny'. Only now, he realized that there was quite an obvious reason for why her chest was bared... she was buck naked. From head to toe, not a single piece of clothing covered her up. Not even an inch. Immediately, he started to moan as the blood from his weakened himbo brain rushed straight into his cock, causing his sight to grow foggy in the process.  
  
"What's the matter, Naruto? I thought you inherited more of that perverted old man's tastes, but you're not even complimenting a beautiful young woman. Come on, I know you like what you're seeing." The blonde Shinobi laughed as she climbed onto the table, planting her fat ass straight onto her victim's belly as she started to grind those wonderful cheeks up against his rod, grinning as she felt the wet droplets of his precum coating her skin...  
  
The mental struggle between Naruto's original sense of self and his reduced intelligence was a hard one, but the boy managed to eke out a few words... "W-What happened to you, Granny Tsunade...?" He muttered, only to find a finger moving onto his lips to quiet him down.  
  
The Hokage smiled as she ran a hand over her new form, pushing the tips of her fingers into her ass and her tits in particular... "Nnnhhh... Why, you've given me a wonderful gift, Naruto. All of this is actually your fault. Ever since you came home from your trip with Jiraiya, I've steadily been growing younger, more promiscuous... more... myself, really." Her wicked grin did not inspire confidence in the young man, and neither did the steadily-growing red aura that started to radiate off her form.  
  
"That... Chakra..."  
  
Tsunade raised her eyebrow, only to laugh as she let her eyes peer down her form once more. "Oh yes, you're familiar with this Chakra. After all, it's Chakra that you've been harboring for years... and now it's in me. All thanks to that shoddy seal of yours not properly keeping the Fox inside of you in check. Now, I've got all of this wonderful life-giving Chakra all to myself... and I don't plan on making it available to anybody else, much less let you run away with all of that good stuff."  
  
It all made sense now. No wonder the young man had steadily been growing dumber over time. He had lost parts of his life force. Sure, those parts were already corroded by the Nine-Tails inside of him, but now it was being sapped straight out of him to give back years to Granny Tsunade's body. It all made too much awful sense...  
  
The horny himbo of a boy gasped as he felt his cock throb before releasing a rather potent squirt of cum that coated the older woman's back in a generous dollop of white goodness. He wanted to get away, but as he tried to lift his arms, he found himself painfully unable to do so. And he couldn't understand why. Tsunade wasn't exactly doing anything to stop him, she was just taking up space on his belly.   
  
The Hokage tsked as she reached behind to firmly grasp his shaft, squeezing down on the base of it. "You're thinking about running away, aren't you Naruto? Well, it's a good thing that just being near me is sapping you of all that wonderful Chakra. You can't leave, whether you wanted to or not... not until I leave you alone."  
  
The words that left Tsunade's mouth were nothing but the truth. A steady flow of red was coursing off the boy's body and straight into her wonderful ass. To resist her was impossible, since the more she sucked out of him in this passive manner, the foggier his mind got... and the less clearly he could think.  
  
Then again, did he need to think? Granny had it covered for him. She always had.  
  
That's right. He just had to smile and let her examine his body. That's what she always did. She always made him feel good during examinations. Sure, he never really properly remembered what she did, but she definitely made him feel good enough to cum lots and lots...  
  
The smile that slowly coated her boytoy's face was enough to make Tsunade laugh. "Oh, Naruto, you silly little thing. I can only hope to imagine that you're having a good time, trying to come to terms with your own brain failing you. Then again, you never were the smartest tool in the shed. Just sit tight while I milk more of that lovely Chakra out of you, okay? It won't take long, not with how much of an easy lay you are..."  
  
Laughter echoed from the older woman's lips as she lifted her ass back up for a brief moment before she speared her cunt down on his painfully erect rod. There was nothing to stop her from just eating all of it up in seconds, as she felt the tip smashing up against her cervix. The dominant dame bit into her lip as a moan barely crept out. "Yessss... This is the stuff..."  
  
Naruto merely stared forward with a ditzy smile on his face as he felt the energies from within him slowly course up through his sextoy-like cock and into the older woman's innermost precious place. It didn't take much for his current reserves to be drained, which mean that there was plenty more of that energy to fuel Tsunade's roundabout way of gaining youth once more.  
  
While the boy remained practically motionless underneath her as she did most of the work, the older woman lifted her hips before slamming them back down repeatably, practically milking not only the cum out of his balls but also all the Chakra that she could possibly want. With every movement, she felt her body growing just the tiniest bit younger. Seconds at most, but all of that energy would add up quickly.  
  
As the Hokage's moans bounced around her office, she could feel her assets expanding outward once more. Another cup gradually added onto her already astonishing motherly mounds, and her hips widened another few inches as if she was preparing to give birth to dozens of children. Her ass too grew outward and fuller as it bounced around with no restraint. Almost hypnotically so, a sight that most men would cum to in seconds...  
  
In fact, she could already feel the young man's cock trembling more than it ever had. It was about time for him to shoot his gooey load straight into her awaiting womb. Tsunade licked her lips as she pulled herself up a little further, forcing herself off the boy's rod for just a moment. "Come now, Naruto. You know it's not polite if you don't ask nicely when you need to cum. Tell Granny what you want, and she'll give it to you."  
  
The smarts had completely drained out of the young man as he stared up at the wicked woman that had done it all to him... and he only smiled with glee. "Let... Let me cum in your pussy, Granny...!" He cried out as the tip of his cock squirted enough precum to fill a single glass of water, music to the older woman's ears.  
  
With the boy's words in mind, the Hokage plainly sat back down. Her folds tightened around the rod nestled within her as she used her mastery over her body to force her cervix open. She was going to take in as much energy and cum from the young man as she possibly could, and the way her pussy tried to wring the sticky substance out of his cock would ensure that.  
  
Naruto's satisfied scream rang throughout the room much like his Granny's had, as the contents of not only his balls but also his very being poured straight into that willing womb. Seconds turned into minutes as the cum pumped up with no end in sight, the red energy pouring into the older woman as her belly bloated outward bit by bit. He was being drained dry of every little bit of energy that he could possibly provide...  
  
And yet he still smiled like a stupid idiot, the same kind of stupid idiot that he had tried to insist and prove that he wasn't. But no. All of his smarts, all of his worth, was shooting straight off his cock and into Tsunade's womb. Even as the flow slowly dribbled to a close, he remained no worse for wear... if only visually.  
  
Tsunade knew that there was no saving his intelligence at this point, not with how much she had just drained from him as she ran her hands along the surface of her cum-filled belly. "Oh, Naruto. What am I to do with you..." The blonde bombshell pondered aloud, only to grin a little.  
  
"Of course... You must've come here early for a reason. Perhaps your little friends started growing suspicious, thinking I had done something awful to my little youth-tank?" Her rhetorical musing continued as her smile turned into yet another wicked grin.  
  
Her plan now expanded, all thanks to the concern that the two girls had shown towards the developing himbo. After all, a boy like him, with no clan to call his own, needed whores just as much as she needed the years of her life back.  
  
What better whores than the women that showed him concern?  
  
\---  
  
The days kept ticking on by, and at this point, most of the village had grown accustomed to the blonde hunk's new look. While his friends had no doubt been worried about him before, to different degrees, most of them had lost hope at this point. There was no more of the eager shinobi left in him. Now there was only a doe-eyed well-built slab of man-meat left. That's what Naruto was to most people in the village. A walking piece of meat, showing off his muscle and well-shaped bod while still seemingly mostly unaware or dumb enough to not care about anything around him, besides the girls that stopped him to ask how he got so buff and other vapid questions like that.  
  
Well, most of the village thought that way. Not the two girls that were currently standing outside of the Hokage's office, both displaying a powerful amount of emotion. Sakura's anger had peaked, and likewise so had Hinata's tenderness and worry. There could only be one culprit behind the way the boy had gradually shifted gears, and as such, they had to go straight to the source.  
  
"You... You are sure that it's a good idea to go against Lady Tsunade, right, Sakura?"  
  
"Just call her Tsunade. If she's really behind how dumb Naruto's gotten, then she doesn't deserve our respect any longer."  
  
"But she's our... She's..."  
  
The brief argument was cut off by the sound of the door opening, both girls snapping to attention to try and hide their irregular emotions as the older blonde peeked out. "Why, that's a surprising pair. I don't usually see you sticking around anybody, Hinata." Tsunade started speaking, only to turn her head towards Sakura a second later. "And you're usually with Ino. What's on the mind of you two? You clearly didn't come here just for a bit of training."  
  
She saw right through them, causing both of them to let the mask slip a little. Their smiles curving in opposite directions as Sakura slowly tried to push a few words out of her mouth. "Well... I just wanted to talk to you about Naruto. Since you've had him come by for checkups constantly." She admitted the basic outline of her plan, shooting a glance to her friend who kept silent all the while...  
  
"Really now? Is that all? Why don't you two come in and have a seat, then we can have a talk about that rascal. You two probably would love to hear about him anyway." The Hokage smiled as she took a few steps inside while the door opened further, letting both girls get a nice view of her shelf of an ass. It stuck out like a sore thumb, yet they just couldn't peel their eyes off it until they heard her clear her throat, as if to tell them to get their asses into the office.  
  
Once both of them had taken a seat, the awkward silence continued as they stared ahead at Tsunade's tits. She had them practically bare, only covered up by a set of fox-shaped stickers that clung to her overgrown areola. Since when did she ever show off this wildly? And since when did she nearly look as young as them too, while having so much more meat on her body in comparison to them?  
  
Their concentration on her body was broken by the sound of her fingers snapping. "Alright girls, I know you're envious, but you could at least start talking while you stare. Come on, Sakura. Tell me what's got you so worried about Naruto." The older woman pointed her eyes towards the pink-haired girl...  
  
As a small trail of her Tailed-Beast-infused Chakra snaked underneath the desk to connect to her body, pumping her full of the same energies that had tightened and smoothed out her body over the last few weeks.  
  
"Well... He's..." She started speaking, as a small headache started running through her head, causing her to briefly groan... "S-Sorry, let me... Like..." Sakura blinked as it got harder to think, but like, that didn't matter, did it? "So, Naruto's, well, gotten all strong and stuff... and it's been really hard to not notice it, it's so weird! He wasn't even that hot before, showing off all his muscles and like, being all dumb about it too. It makes me really annoyed since he was always the tricky kinda cutie..."   
  
Hinata merely watched as her friend gradually lost proper grasp of her vocabulary. What was happening? Why was she talking like an airhead? Like... Naruto? Wasn't he talking kinda like this lately, whenever they actually managed to get him to talk to them?  
  
Tsunade on the other hand, nodded along as her gradually stupifying student continued to talk about the boy, smiling from cheek to cheek. "Why's it making you so worried, Sakura? Is it because you've got a crush on him? Or are you just jealous that he's actually managed to turn a leaf thanks to his time with that old pervert? It's really unbecoming of you, but I suppose you young people will always be the same."  
  
The teasing from her teacher made the effects of the Chakra worse as Sakura's tits sprung free from her outfit, causing her to scoff briefly. "Like, not at all! He's a dummy, and why would I even care about a dummy like him at all? I just want what's between his legs if anything, I bet he's super hung down there, might actually make me feel a little tingly just thinking about it..."  
  
Gradually, as she kept talking and her body filled out more and more, something started to click inside of her. The same Chakra that was feeding her body more and more energy to grow full and ready to breed, was turning her into more of a slut mentally too. As if it was regressing her mind to a more primal state for breeding, one that didn't need to think to get the job done...  
  
Which just left Hinata staring at her with more and more worry. She... she had to stop this somehow, didn't she? Prevent her friend from falling to whatever Chakra was spewing out from her form and corrupting her the more she spoke? She...  
  
"What about you then, Hinata?" Tsunade turned her eyes towards the Hyuuga girl, grinning a little as her Chakra likewise started seeping into her well-developed body. "Why're you here? Sakura's clearly just wanting a piece of that buff body, but you've been crushing on him since you saw him for the first time, so what's motivated you to follow this slut to my office?"  
  
Why... Why was the Hokage telling her such things? Why was she being so direct? And why were those words making her feel so good? A blush gradually worked its way onto Hinata's cheeks as she started panting, her eyes looking away from the woman that had asked her the question. "W-Well... I just want Naruto to look at me more, and I thought that... well... Maybe if I stuck around the place that he visited a lot, he'd actually look at me and smile. Even if it was that dumb himbo smile..."  
  
The older woman grinned as she got up from her chair, Sakura still audibly fantasizing about the blonde boy while she played a little with herself. The entire focus was now on the black-haired beauty and bimbo-to-be. "You know, I could teach you a thing or two that might have him look at you a little more. Much more, in fact. If you just let me teach you, he'll even take you as a wife. How's that sound?"  
  
The heat continued to fill the well-developed girl's body as she slowly unzipped her jacket, letting her huge and hefty tits hang loose as they grew from the Chakra running through her... "Yes... Yes! I want to be with Naruto for like, ever! Please, teach me how to be with him for a long, long time, Tsunade!"   
  
Just a bit of sweet-talking, and she had already given herself to the corruptive Chakra's effects. It was actually kind of amusing to see her openly give in to her own desires with just a little nudge... Then again, they always did say that the shy ones were the ones that were scariest in bed. She'd make a great concubine for the boy, if only so that the Hokage could make a small lineage of boys that could easily have their Chakra harvested for further youth-restoring endeavors.  
  
"You feel that heat inside of you, Hinata? Just let it consume everything. Sit still in your chair, breathe in and out, and focus on that fire within you..." The older woman whispered into her ear, as she stepped back and let the Chakra already inside of her take charge.  
  
The Hyuuga girl slowly sped up her panting and her moaning as the overwhelming warmth filled up her entire body. It was... Wonderful. It ate away at her ability to think straight and about anything other than cock, but she was definitely satisfied with how it made her feel. She could only think about having her holes filled with her dearest Naruto's rod and carrying plenty of his young to term...  
  
The more she thought about being a breeder, the more her body filled out in all the right places. Her tits continued to grow outward, a little bit of milk squirting at the nipples as it grew more accustomed to its later role in life, while her hips widened to allow for an easier time birthing later little Uzumaki brats...  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, had been outright playing with herself at this point. Sticking her fingers into her soppy mess of a cunt as she filled up with the exact same thoughts, just with an outright malicious bend. She didn't really care about the fact that she'd be progressing and reviving Naruto's clan. She just wanted to be pregnant and filled with some cock. If that meant she'd ride that stupid hottie of a himbo? Well so be it, that'd probably be for the best anyway. Yes, he'd probably have one of the biggest cocks in the entire village...  
  
As the two bimbofied breeders continued letting their minds wander, Tsunade was content to just sit back and watch them. She had hardly done much, and they had fallen so nicely. Just a bit of the Chakra that had given her back her youth and their uptight selves had been undone.   
  
Maybe she'd take him for another few spins when he got back to her office, see if he could withstand a few rounds with all three of them too. After all, if he had to repopulate his clan like she tricked Hinata into believing, then he had plenty of sexy sessions ahead of him...  
  
Things were to get much more fun from this point on...  
  
\---  
  
The village had gradually returned to normal over the next few weeks. Nobody really cared that Naruto was nothing more than a barely-thinking himbo at this point, and nobody was going to care given that the only two that did had been taken care of by their own hubris and a little bit of the Chakra that had started it all.   
  
Even as the months rolled by, nothing changed. There were a few tiny concerns about the fact that Sakura and Hinata had gone missing, but ultimately nothing was done to investigate why that was. People just accepted that they had disappeared, and moved on with their lives.  
  
Meanwhile, things were a little wee bit different within the Hokage's quarters...  
  
"C'mon, like, cum already!" Sakura shouted as she gave the hunk on the office chair's ball a soft lick and suck, one hand on the belly down below that jutted out from her form. The pink-haired shinobi was pregnant, and then some given the sheer size of the dome on her stomach. And yet, she still craved more, given the way she licked one side of his massive length from the base all the way to the tip. "C'mon... Gimme some pre at least, like, can't you do that?"  
  
Hinata sat on the other side of the boy's rod, giving that side just as much attention as Sakura was, but her expression was one of deep devotion instead. And just like the girl on the opposite side, her belly was as gravid as it could be, with a few little bumps appearing of the surface of the dome as the kids within started tumbling around inside of her womb. "Oh, Naruto. You're still so hard. Won't you cum and let your concubine have just a little cum to satiate the children within the womb you've fertilized? Come on... Just give me that tiny bit..." She muttered softly before latching onto one of those ample nuts, suckling softly onto the surface of that seed-filled orb...  
  
"Well, Naruto? What's the matter? Won't you satisfy your wives, or are you just gonna let them suck you off until you cum?" Tsunade sat atop her desk, legs spread as the boy stared straight ahead at her form. Like her two breeder-bimbos, she had grown just as pregnant over the last few months, but she was the biggest of them all. Her entire pregnant belly was nearly the size of her torso, if not bigger given the way it sagged downward with weight in an ever slight fashion.  
  
Of course, he couldn't really reply to any of them. He was dull-eyed, almost brainless in the way that he just merely sat in the chair he had been stuffed into, only twitching and moaning every few seconds as the Chakra inside of him had been repurposed for the sole purpose of keeping the older woman young, and prepping him for further breeding. The Chakra needed to multiply in some fashion, and it sure as hell wasn't going to do so inside of him if he continued to be like this...  
  
The blonde Hokage licked her lips as she gently pushed both of the gravid girls out of the way with her feet, before mounting herself on the young himbo's cock causing both her and her thoughtless toy to moan in unison. "Alright, how about I take that cock of yours for one more spin, for old time's sake, Naruto?"  
  
He didn't answer, his eyes still as glazed over as ever as he stared over the older woman's shoulder, even as his hands started to instinctively wander onto her tits. One squeeze and milk squirted out by the pint as she let another few moans slip out. "That's it, you might have gotten a lot dumber over the last few months, but you still know the basics of how to make a woman feel like she's needed. Now come on, put some back into it!"  
  
Before the thoughtless toy had a chance to comprehend what was asked of him, Tsunade lifted herself off that mighty member and slammed her ass back down, simulating the effect of thrusting and causing a shock to rush through both of them. The Himbo's moan continued for a much longer time as his hips slowly started to move, letting the older woman lick her lips in a pleased fashion. He was doing everything he asked of her as a good Himbo should.  
  
Sakura and Hinata, on the other hand, were forced to merely suckle on the blonde boy's nuts, stimulating the seed inside as they obeyed their own thoroughly trained instincts. They wanted the cum inside, but since the blonde woman had managed to train them over the last little while, they knew that they were entitled to scraps whenever she rode him. So the only way they were going to get any was to make sure he'd cum a lot...  
  
And cum a lot is exactly what he was going to do, as his moans turned into a brief shout before the floodgates opened up. A continuous spurt of seed fired off straight up and into the baby-filled womb of the Hokage. Likewise, it didn't take much beyond that for Tsunade to cum as her lower lips started tightening around the rod nestled inside, wringing cum from the shaft as the flow intensified in turn.  
  
As the cum flowed forth, some of it slowly dribbled its way down the length of the boy's cock, letting both of the girls lap it up for some semblance of food. They hadn't been getting much to eat besides cum, but they were happy. As long as their desires were satiated and they got cum in their cunnies and their mouths, they were more than pleased.  
  
A little giggle slipped out of the blonde woman's mouth. "God. Investigating that strange Chakra inside of you was the best idea I ever had, Naruto. Now I'm younger than ever, and you... well, you're just right." Tsunade claimed as she turned her head to kiss the boy whose head leaned across her shoulder, and got a little more cum fired into her widened womb as a result. It all felt so good for the four of them...  
  
As their eyes turned a brief and foreboding red, while the Chakra from the Beast inside Naruto flared up around them. They weren't humans anymore. Not Sakura, not Hinata, not Naruto and especially not Tsunade. No, they were so consumed by their own lust that they were beasts in their own right...  
  
Beasts that were always hungry for more, as Tsunade lifted her ass up once more, ready to start that session all over again...


End file.
